Starkville
'' Starkville'' is a 2020 American 3D computer animated musical comedy film produced by Illumination for Universal Pictures. Cast Trivia *The film's voices include actors that have birthdays during the premieres of episodes from My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Little Einsteins, The Loud House, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Dora the Explorer. *The characters will be designed as and named after actors that have birthdays during the premieres of episodes from My Friends Tigger & Pooh, Little Einsteins, The Loud House, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and Dora the Explorer, and regular actors from Home, Planet 51, Inside Out, Zootopia, Big Hero 6, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2], Escape from Planet Earth, Monsters University, The Emoji Movie, The Lego Movie, Penguins of Madagascar, Cars, Beauty and the Beast, The Jungle Book, Shrek 2, Frozen, and Tangled: *All of the characters' clothes are other characters' clothes from [https://spongebob.fandom.com/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical)/gallery SpongeBob SquarePants], [https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Dora_the_Explorer_costumes Dora the Explorer], [https://theloudhouse.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Character%27s_costumes The Loud House], [https://mlp.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Character_overview_pages My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and My Little Pony Equestria Girls]. They always wear the same outfits. *The movie has script of these other movies: **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur]: ***Aladar's lines and movements. ***Plio's lines and movements. ***Yar's lines and movements. ***Zini's lines and movements. ***Suri's lines and movements. ***Kron's lines and movements. ***Neera's lines and movements. ***Bruton's lines and movements. ***Baylene's lines and movements. ***Eema's lines and movements. ***Url's lines and movements. **''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun: ***Olie Polie's lines and movements. ***Zowie Polie's lines and movements. ***Mrs. Polie's lines and movements. ***Mr. Polie and Dad (Young)'s lines and movements. ***Pappy's lines and movements. ***Spot's lines and movements. ***Spaceboy and Spacedog's lines and movements. ***Gloomius Maximus's lines and movements. ***Gizmo and Gizmo (Young)'s lines and movements. ***Billy Bevel's lines and movements. ***Baxter Bevel's lines and movements. ***Bonita Bevel's lines and movements. ***Binky Bevel's lines and movements. ***Pollie Pi's lines and movements. ***Screwy's lines and movements. ***Wheelie's lines and movements. ***Gene Littlegreen's lines and movements. ***Junior Littlegreen's lines and movements. ***TV Journalist and TV Announcer's lines and movements. ***Willy Jollie's lines and movements. ***Wally Jollie's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) ''Cars]: ***Lightning McQueen's lines and movements. ***Doc Hudson's lines and movements. ***Sally Carrera's lines and movements. ***Mater's lines and movements. ***Luigi's lines and movements. ***Ramone's lines and movements. ***Sheriff's lines and movements. ***Fillmore's lines and movements. ***Sarge's lines and movements. ***Flo's lines and movements. ***Guido's lines and movements. ***Strip "The King" Weathers' lines and movements. ***Chick Hicks's lines and movements. ***Lizzie's lines and movements. ***Mack's lines and movements. ***Red's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth]: ***Gary Supernova's lines and movements. ***Scorch Supernova's lines and movements. ***Kira Supernova's lines and movements. ***General Shanker Saunderson's lines and movements. ***Lena Thackleman's lines and movements. ***Io's lines and movements. ***Doc's lines and movements. ***Thurman's lines and movements. ***Gabby Babblebrook's lines and movements. ***Hawk and Hammer's lines and movements. ***Kip Supernova's lines and movements. ***James Bing's lines and movements. **''Mr. Peabody & Sherman: ***Mr. Peabody's lines and movements. ***Sherman's lines and movements. ***Penny Peterson's lines and movements. ***Paul Peterson's lines and movements. ***Patty Peterson's lines and movements. ***Edwina Grunion's lines and movements. ***Principal Purdy's lines and movements. ***Leonardo da Vinci's lines and movements. ***King Agamemnon's lines and movements. ***King Tut's lines and movements. ***Albert Einstein's lines and movements. ***Marie Antoinette's lines and movements. ***Maximilien de Robespierre's lines and movements. ***George Washington's lines and movements. ***Abraham Lincoln, Bill Clinton, and Isaac Newton's lines and movements. ***Odysseus and Ajax the Lesser's lines and movements. ***Spartacus's lines and movements. ***Agamemnon's army's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 ''Hotel Transylvania 2]: ***Dracula's lines and movements. ***Johnny's lines and movements. ***Mavis's lines and movements. ***Dennis's lines and movements. ***Frankenstein and Eunice's lines and movements. ***Wayne and Wanda's lines and movements. ***Griffin the Invisible Man's lines and movements. ***Murray's lines and movements. ***Vlad's lines and movements. ***Mike Loughran's lines and movements. ***Linda Loughran's lines and movements. ***Dana's lines and movements. ***Bela's lines and movements. ***Blobby's lines and movements. ***The Phantom of the Opera's lines and movements. ***Winnie's lines and movements. ***Kal's lines and movements. **''The Star: ***Bo's lines and movements. ***Joseph's lines and movements. ***Mary's lines and movements. ***Dave's lines and movements. ***Leah, Edith, and Zach's lines and movements. ***Abby's lines and movements. ***Felix and Cyrus' lines and movements. ***Deborah's lines and movements. ***Ruth's lines and movements. ***Old Donkey's lines and movements. ***King Herod and Hunter's lines and movements. ***Thaddeus and Rufus' lines and movements. ***Caspar, Balthazar, and Melchior's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) ''Ferdinand]: ***Ferdinand's lines and movements. ***Lupe's lines and movements. ***Bones' lines and movements. ***Valiente's lines and movements. ***Guapo's lines and movements. ***Una's lines and movements. ***El Primero's lines and movements. ***Angus' lines and movements. ***Dos' lines and movements. ***Cuatro's lines and movements. ***Paco's lines and movements. ***Moreno's lines and movements. ***Juan's lines and movements. ***Nina's lines and movements. ***Hans, Klaus, and Greta's lines and movements. ***Bunny's lines and movements. ***Maquina's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2]: ***Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible's lines and movements. ***Helen Parr / Elastigirl's lines and movements. ***Violet Parr's lines and movements. ***Dashiell "Dash" Parr's lines and movements. ***Jack-Jack Parr's lines and movements. ***Lucius Best / Frozone's lines and movements. ***Winston Deavor's lines and movements. ***Evelyn Deavor and the Screenslaver's lines and movements. ***Edna "E" Mode's lines and movements. ***Rick Dicker's lines and movements. ***Tony Rydinger's lines and movements. ***Karen / Voyd, Concretia "Connie" Mason / Brick, He-Lectrix, Krushauer, Gus Burns / Reflux, and Screech's lines and movements. *All of the characters' clothes are other characters' clothes from SpongeBob SquarePants and The Loud House. They always wear the same outfits. Tropes * Main article: Starkville/Tropes Gallery * Main article: Starkville/Gallery Soundtrack * Main article: Starkville/Soundtrack